Nine Tails: Gathering
by Padfootie
Summary: Harry's sixth year. Minor cross-over with Naruto. Rated for projected violence and adult themes.
1. The Puppies

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Puppies**

**

* * *

**

"Oh _seriously_, Ron," Hermione glared. "Look at it! Which part of it looks like a Manticore to you?"

"Look 'Mione, I did not say they look like Manticores-"

"No you didn't, but you _did_ say they're dirty, probably poisonous and looked as if they'll kill."

"They did look rather murderous," Ron snapped.

"Maybe they were trying protect themselves from you," Hermione stared down Ron with a rather menacing look herself. "Besides, they can't be more dangerous than you, Ronald Weasley." She shoved one puppy towards Ron and pointed towards him. "Don't. You. Dare. Try. To. Hurt. Them." Hermione said, punctuating each word with a poke to his chest. She gave a death glare, as though willing Ron to speak back.

Harry could almost feel the pain as he watched another one of his friends' bickering sessions. He rubbed his chest, feeling sympathetic for Ron at that moment. Not after that though. _'Ron probably did something of utmost stupidity again,' _Harry thought and gave a sigh. He figured something had to be done before Hermione stabbed a hole through Ron's lungs. He waved to the couple and let out a bright 'hi!', curtly answered by Hermione's hand.

"Later, Harry." Hermione continued to glower.

"Oh alright then, I believe these two will need to get out of cross fire then," Harry said meekly, careful not to incur any wrath from his friends. He got up and huddled the two puppies into his embrace and walked them into the kitchen. Closing the door behind him, he slumped against the oak frame and gave an audible sigh.

"That bad, huh?"

Harry jumped, suddenly realising Ginny was at the counter, and then gave an exasperated nod. Ginny giggled and moved toward Harry, slowly. Harry eyed her cautiously, hanging his head as though he was resting.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" Harry pretended a sleepy groan. He could see Ginny taking gingerly steps, inching her way ever so closely, his heart pounding harder and faster by the minute.

"Can I... Can I have it, Harry?" Ginny stammered. Harry could feel her breathe as she spoke.

"Have what?" Harry implored, fighting back a grin. _'I knew you couldn't resist me. So you want me to kiss you now, huh?' _Harry thought.

Ginny gave a large squeal. Harry blinked his eyes open to find Ginny cuddling one of the puppies. "Oh gosh, Harry, it's so cute! How ever did you find it?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. He groaned and looked blankly at Ginny stroking the puppy's fur. 'Come to think of it, they don't look very dog-ish to me.' The puppies were of uncanny resemblance other than they're colour; they were red and tan respectively. Harry considered them being rather on the adorable side, looking rather similar to a terrier Aunt Marge once brought over to the Dursley's which did not try bite his arse off. They had pretty large ears that gave an occasional wiggle, feet too tiny for their body size and a tail that splited on its ends. Nine ends in fact. _'Weird.'_

Ginny cleared her throat loudly. "What are you staring at, Mr. Potter?" Ginny said, still stroking the puppy.

* * *

Dinner at Harry's house was a usual heated battle field between Ron and Hermione. Harry bought the apartment at the Godric's Hollow when Professor McGonagall first suggested it in a letter durring the summer. It seemed that the professor was never too pleased with how the Dursleys were when she was there and felt Harry could be better out alone. She had held out his parent's place for him ever since the day she found out the Potters' fateful tragedy, though Dumbledore felt Harry was still too young to live alone. Of course, Mr. Dursley was just too glad Harry moved out, as Harry remembered his last words as _'I ain't going to pay for your ruddy apartment.' _when he left the house, almost skipping down the pavement with his trunk.

"You smell, Ron," Hermione's nose wrinkled. "Go get a bath later."

"Only if you'd give yourself one, too." Ron waved a hand in fron of himself, as though ridding the air of something foul.

"And what do you mean by that?" Hermione dug deep into the mashed potatoes and threw it on her plate with more force than necessary. "Did you actually suggest that I, Hermione Granger, could rival you in skunking the world?"

"Oh, not at all Hermione," Ron said in mock awe. "I think I'm the one that cannot rival you in 'skunking the world'!"

"Do you think they'll stop bantering and snog anytime soon?" Ginny implored as she whispered into Harry's ear. "Although the idea of kissing Ron's -gulp- this is getting rather annoying."

"You're complaining already? Poor me, I had to suffer almost everyday for five years of all these," Harry pouted.

"I'm almost feeling sorry for you, Potter." Ginny giggled and shoved a piece of chicken into Harry's mouth to wipe off his pout.

"Oh, but you should!" Harry said after swallowing. He scooped up some mashed potato and topped it off with liberal amounts of gravy. "I think they've never stopped since they entered this morning. Or since first year for that matter." Harry placed his fork into Ginny's already awaiting mouth as he finished speaking.

"Mmmm." Ginny sighed. "I might consider that, now."

Suddenly, Harry sensed the room was too quiet. He looked around and found himself looking at two puzzled stares.

_"What?"  
_

_

* * *

_

The puppies scampered around Ron's legs chasing each other, their tails flaring out wildly behind them like flames. Ron cursed at them, earning a hiss and the second death glare of the day from Hermione.

"So, where did you two find them?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh, we didn't. They found us," Hermione giggled. "Like that." Her head jerked pointedly at the place Ron was standing.

"Really?" Harry laughed. "Do you have any idea what they are?"

"Hmmm, not really." Hermione shrugged.

"'Mione, did you -hey stop that already- just say you didn't know -I said stop it you two- something?" Ron yelled while trying very hard not to curse.

"Treasure it, 'cos you won't hear it too often again."

Harry sniggered. "At least they eat and drink from Hedwig's bowl, so we don't need to worry about food." Hedwig hooted loudly from her cage. "Though she doesn't seem very keen on that idea."

"Are you gonna name it-"

Suddenly, Ginny called out. "Harry, will you bring me my towel?"

"Coming!" Harry pulled the towel off the sofa and advanced towards the bathroom.

Then, Harry sensed the room being too quiet again. He turned around and found himself looking at two incredulously puzzled stares.

_"What?!"_

_

* * *

_


	2. Bazaar of the Primeval Forest

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bazaar of the Primeval Forest**

**

* * *

**

Harry squirmed in bed as too many feet kept pouncing on him. The puppies, which were found to enjoy mischief more than anything else, have made it a habit to wake Harry, and only Harry, through a series of hops and somersaults. Hoping that the pups would leave, Harry placed the blanket over his head and laid on his sides. He groaned when Kairi, the red pup, went underneath the blanket to give Harry an exceptionably wet tongue on his face.

"Eeeeew. They love you, Harry," a familiar voice travelled from his door. "Good thing I woke up early to find them pawing at your door, or they'd have gone into mine."

"Do you want to join them?" Harry replied through the sheets. "I reckon enough space is left for you."

"Dream on, Harry."

_'I would, if these two get off and let me continue that dream.' _Harry smiled at that thought.

"What's that smirk for?" Ginny replied quizzically. "Get your arse off, we're going shopping today."

* * *

Harry alighted the Knight Bus after his friends. Awe-strucked, Harry gaped at the crowded Diagon Alley; it had never been _this_ crowded before!

"Honestly, I doubt we can get out of this alive at the end of the day," Hermione grimaced.

The group traversed through the sea of people towards the familiar pearl-white building that still towered the other shops in Diagon Alley, all but one. The new enterprise standing right beside Gringotts fashioned a mystifying and imposing aura, much like that of the Forbidden Forest. In contrast to the too-formal tall and mundane walls of Gringotts, the building was not entirely a building; rather, a dense rainforest that seemed to be, as aptly described as possible, thriving. The area was bounded by a rather primitive sort of fence, which seemed to be made of planks of ancient wood of every kind, and it linked to the front gate with a large signboard, on which engraved:

_ Bazaar of the Primeval Forest_

_ -- "Glory of Druid Fashion"_

_ Production of the Black Forest Company, Since 1940_

"Black Forest Company? Isn't that one of the Quidditch broom companies?" Harry asked, remembering he had read it somewhere in _Quidditch Through The Ages._

Ron nodded. "Yeah, they made Tinderblasts and Swiftsticks. No one really uses them though; Cleansweeps are much better. I heard they manufactured another broom though!" Ron seemed rather excited at that thought and sped down the walkway into the bazaar, leaving Hermione rolling her eyes.

However, Ginny and Hermione's shopping instincts took over once they took in the sights of the amazing clothes department, or in Hermione's case, the mass of books neatly arranged over long oak shelves. Harry sighed at the ladies and went to look for Ron, 'who is most likely drooling at the brooms right now.' Harry thought.

Harry roamed, not really knowing his way around the building. Just then, a house elf tugged at the hems of Harry's jeans. "Lost, are you? Here," the little elf handed Harry a rolled up parchment and vanished at a snap of his, or Harry thought was a he, fingers.

Unrolling the parchment, he recognised the floor plan of the building and a particular blob of ink labelled 'You Are Here'. He made his way towards the Quidditch Accessory department and undoubtedly saw Ron oogling at a rather chic broomstick on the display counter. He gave a chuckle and walked over to pat Ron on the shoulders.

"Whoa, look at that, mate," Ron spoke with utter worship for the broom.

Turning his attention towards the glass case, Harry drooled a bit.

_ SHADOW -- Broom for the Revolutionary_

_ Shadow harnesses the epitome in both speed and stealth capabilities. The broom sports the best acceleration capability in the current line of broomsticks; a mere 10 seconds from 0 to 180 mph! Furthermore, the sleek mahogany handle comes with a Wind Shield Charm, exclusive to the Shadow line of brooms, that improves aerodynamics and stealth. Also, improved durability that comes with the charm enables flight of up to 450 mph, impossible on other brooms due to the resistance faced at high speeds. Purchase now and join the personal garage for your Shadow broomstick. _

_ Colours available in Ebony and Dark Mahogany._

_ Shadows come in three styles: Speedster, Stamina and Extreme_

_ Note: Speak with the house elves for more information._

"Hey, lads, fancy the broom?" A house elf asked with a polite smile. "My name's Ollimer, personal house elf of Mr. Ellerby. Call me Ollie."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you," Harry shoke the elf's hand. "Who's Mr. Ellerby?"

"Proprietor of the joint," Ollie grinned. "Master and Mr.Spudmore own the Black Forest Company. Wait a minute, did you say you're Harry Potter? Oh gosh-"

"Hush," Harry placed a hand over Ollie's mouth. "Don't want to make a scene here, do you?"

"Sorry, I've just ... heard so much from stories of other house elves in Hogwarts. Dobby kept telling me how nice a person you are to house elves, Mr. Potter." Ollie said, almost with tears in his large eyes. "Now, interested in the Shadow?"

"You bet!" Ron exclaimed, his nose still plastered to the display case.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd tell us how much it costs," Harry said.

Ollie pondered a bit. "Tell you what lads, I'll give you two a free ride on the Shadow, to see whether you like it or not." Ollie turned and grinned at Harry, "To show thanks for sticking up for us house elves."

The boys stared incredulously at Ollie.

* * *

Hermione skimmed through the shelves with great interest; she had not seen a place with so many books she had not read yet other than Hogwart's library. Picking at a rather thick tome, Hermione settled down on the floor and began to bury herself into _Kitsune: Myths or Legends? _without attention to the world. Ginny on the other hand rushed in and out the fitting rooms of various dresses -- she squealed loudly at a new outfit that she liked and grabbed it. 'I wonder if Harry would like this,' muttered Ginny softly in front of the mirror, examining herself in a black halter dress.

As Hermione read, she constantly threw irritated looks at the increasing commotion in the hallway before returning to the book. "Oh how is a girl supposed to read with this noise!" Hermione tugged the book under her arm and called for Ginny to check out what the fuss was about.

As they headed up the winding stairs, Ginny and Hermione distinctly heard excited voices above them.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter's testing out the Shadow..." A wizard said in hush tones.

"Oh my god! Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? We must see them!" A witch said, followed by a fit of giggles from her friends.

The girls exchanged puzzled looks and wondered what the boys are up to. As they reached the top, they found themselves on an open deck amongst treetops. They had thought they had mistaken Ron's blazing red hair zooming past them until he landed beside them in a soft swish, clutching to a glossy red broomstick, an undoubtedly satisfied grin spread across his face. He continued to point towards the distant tree, where an ebony streak spiralled down a tall tree. "Harry..." Ginny whispered, trying to believe her sights.

Harry had asked Ollie whether the charm blocked out the wind but he just grinned. He liked flying generally because he liked the feel of wind in his hair and if the charm blocked it out, then he would not buy it. Instead, as Harry kicked off the ground, he definitely felt the wind, it almost knocked him out as he had literally rocketed off the deck. "I can't believe this thing's actually better than the Firebolt!" Harry shouted as he flew over an alcove. He was flying so fast, everything was just a green blur. Except, he did not fail to recognise the fiery red dot below him. He swooped down, graceful yet swift, and swung his legs over the broom to land on the deck to find a gaping Ginny.

* * *


	3. Perks

* * *

**Chapter 3: Perks

* * *

**

Ginny stared at Harry, refusing to believe it was him on that broom. She flushed red at the cheeks when he alighted the broom to land right in front of her. 'That's...brilliant.' Ginny thought, still gawking wide-eyed. 'And that broom suits Harry too, it matches his hair. Did he really flew on that thing? Gosh."

"You're good..." Ginny sighed aloud.

Harry was caught off guard by that statement and blushed. "Well, thanks," Harry replied, a hand scratching the back of his hair, ruffling it even more.

"Yeah, you're bloody good," Ron gave Harry a thumbs-up. "As expected from Hogwart's youngest seeker!"

"You're not all that bad either, Ron," Hermione commented and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Reward for impressing me."

"Gosh 'Mione, not here," Ron hushed while his cheeks grew an intense red. The others laughed at Ron's embarassment.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and mouthed 'do I get one too?' while she mouthed back 'dream on' and started to give a soft chuckle. Harry bowed his head in mock disappointment and gave a fake audible sigh. Giggling even more, Ginny relented and kissed Harry on his cheek.

The four of them went back into the building. As they went down the stairs, Hermione and Ginny heard the same group of cackly girls speaking as they went past.

"-and they were so GREAT at flying. He looked so tasty!" A fit of giggles was shared. "I can't believe how delicious they looked, I nearly-"

The girls exchanged a look of disgust this time until they realised the boys were gone. Ginny turned around to find Harry and her brother speaking to a house elf, who seemed to be holding the two broomsticks the boys were riding a while ago. Walking over to Harry, Ginny heard Harry mention about the price of the Shadow.

"Well, we're extending an offer to you two fine lads for attracting so many customers for us," the house elf grinned. "I, Ollie, am entrusted by Master to sell these at 295 galleons and 14 sickles each. However, Harry Potter sir, I like you very much and, therefore, I will sell it to you at 95 galleons and a knut."

"85 and a knut," Harry replied.

"Sold!" Ollie shook Harry's hand firmly. "Now will you please follow me? We have to get to my office for some procedures."

The group walked into a rather small-sized hut at the end of the hallway. As they entered through the little door, however, they found that the little hut was not little at all. The room they were in consisted of a pool table, a large oak desk, several couches and some more space in between. Clearly, the room had been magically expanded or they had shrunk. Ollimer seated the two boys while he proceeded to browse through the cabinets beside the desk for paperwork of sorts.

"We need to find those darn- oh, I apologise for my impoliteness ladies," Ollie snapped his fingers to conjure up a coffee table at the couch and a pot of camomile and gave a wide smile. "There, finally found it." Ollie trotted back towards the desk and placed two forms in front of Harry and Ron. "All you have to do," he snapped his fingers again to conjure up two quills, "Is to sign right there above the line."

"Oh I love you so much Harry! I could snog you!" Ron exclaimed as he smooched the broom through the paper wrappings.

Harry pretended to vomit at his words and said, "No thanks, Weasley. Besides, you'll need that broom when you're going to be in the team this year."

Ron gave his widest grin at that. Meanwhile, the girls walked in front of the smittened boys who were busy admiring their new broom.

Ginny noticed the book Hermione had bought and asked how much it cost. Hermione replied, "Oh, I didn't pay. The cashier was too busy oogling at Harry and Ron and told me to take the book and not bother her."

Ginny laughed. "Really? I took the clothes out for free too, all the cashiers were fawning over those two and they told me to 'run along'," Ginny snorted. "Perks of having them go with us for shopping, huh?" Both girls grinned.

Harry glanced at Ginny's back and a hand glided up towards his cheek, touching the spot Ginny had kissed him.

"Hey, mate," said Ron, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "You okay?"

Harry flushed and muttered gently, "Yeah."

* * *

"Pete's slug?" Ron asked. "Muggles eat that?"

"No, idiot. It's P-I-Z-Z-A," Hermione berated Ron, spelling each letter with her finger. "It's Italian. And don't worry, you'll love it. It's in your favourite category of foods; junk."

"Do you want regular or large, 'Mione?" Harry called out from the kitchen as he dialled the number for Rocky's Pizza. Ginny leaned over Harry's shoulder in intent to see how the telephone worked or what a pamphlet was.

"Three large ones. I expect _Ronster_ here to be in an extremely large appetite once he sees those pizzas, or what's on them," snorted Hermione. Ron was still scratching his head, trying to figure out what Harry and Hermione were talking about. Harry sniggered at that thought. Nobody could fathom the depth of Ron's gut when it came to supper, though three large pizzas could really be too much for the four of them.

Harry plopped down beside Ron and Hermione after ordering, watching another of their epic wizard's chess battles. Ginny settled beside Harry, resting her head on his shoulder, and said, "They're at it again? 'Mione's really getting better at this, isn't she?"

"Well, you can't expect 'Mione to keep losing at something right? It's just," Harry pondered for a moment, "So not Hermione." Ginny and Harry laughed. "Thought she currently needs a bit of help from that book she got," Harry said pointedly towards the book Hermione grasped: _The Wizard Book of Wizard's Chess._

Hermione prodded the book as Ron made a move with his pawn. She flashed a grin and made her own move. "What, you can't expect me to not do anything. And you expect me to lose to Ron over something?" Hermione watched Ron as he flinched from the last move she made and grinned again.

"It really isn't fair!" Ron whined. "You have- have professional help!"

"Are you trying to say you can't win a book?" Hermione smirk.

"Of course I can win a book!" Ron said as he moved his knight.

Hermione jabbed at the book again. However, she frowned this time. "The book's taking an awful long time for a move. Oh- Rook to E5," Hermione said.

They rallied for quite a while, the book taking longer and longer to process a move. Hermione could sense that a loss was immenent. 'Damn, I must do something, I-' She stared blankly at Ron and gave a sly smile.

Ron raised an eyebrow and raised his hand to make a move but his hand got caught in Hermione's. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hermione said in a seductive manner.

"What do you mean?" Ron gulped and proceeded to move his knight. Hermione shrugged. She poked the book again and it responded fairly quickly. After making her move, she slid her foot over Ron's leg and heard Ron gasp.

Ginny saw Hermione teasing Ron and gave her a wink. Ron began to make mistakes and lost many pieces. With the book's help, Hermione forced Ron into a troublesome pit and would have got Ron into a checkmate the next move. Ron broke a sweat, desperately thinking of a way to win, and then he felt Hermione's foot advancing ever so closely up his thigh. He stifled a moan. "What's wrong, Ron? It's your turn," Hermione spoke in a low, sultry tone.

"Is there something wrong with your throat?" Harry asked, oblivious to Hermione's ploy.

"Nothing's wrong," Hermione smiled politely.

Ron glared at Hermione while she gave an innocent face and edged up his thigh. Ron failed to let out a soft sigh. _"Ding dong!"_

"I'll get it," Harry said as he got up, pulling Ginny with him.

The door opened to a rather petite blonde girl and she pulled out three huge boxes from a bright red bag. "Three large pizzas, that'll be-" Harry took out his wallet and picked at some notes. He glanced up to find out why the girl stopped abruptly; she was looking at him, dazed.

"How much is it?"

"Are you Harry Potter?" The delivery girl blurted out suddenly.

"Huh? Me? Oh, yeah, that's me."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." the blonde girl fiddled around her pockets and took out a pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph? Please?"

Harry signed for the girl, as she explained she was a squib and learnt all about him from books, and she gave the pizzas to him to show her gratitude. Harry scratched the back of his head in confusion and turned to Ginny. "Why haven't I read about me in a book before?" Harry implored, only to find Ginny blushing deeply.

Ginny twiddled her finger and spoke softly, "Well, if you want, I can lend you books about you." Harry laughed and brought the pizzas to Ron and Hermione.

* * *


End file.
